Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to monitoring an output of a device such as a sensor, and calibrating acquisition circuitry. The present disclosure also relates to a system of controlling downstream component(s) or part(s) using the output of the device and acquisition circuitry.
Background
AC signals can be used to convey information. This information is extracted using acquisition circuitry. However, in order to achieve accurate extraction, expensive high tolerance components or factory calibration with on board memory to store and use results during processing are typically used.